The Long Stretch
The Long Stretch is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to Franklin. Mission At the start, Lamar reintroduces Stretch, who seems to have been just released from prison, to Franklin. Franklin doesn't seem too happy about his comeback. Franklin and Stretch argue with each other but then Lamar reminds them of business. Franklin, Lamar and Stretch head over to Ammu-Nation and purchase a weapon, just in case things go wrong (If Franklin cannot afford some than Lamar will loan him $1500). They then drive to a warehouse where they meet up with D, whom Franklin and Lamar kidnapped earlier with help from Chop. What at first appears as a deal, turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas; D betrays them and Stretch shoots and kills him. Franklin and his two friends fight their way out of the warehouse. Then they realize that the police are just outside and have a police helicopter hovering over them, Franklin takes out the policemen in the helicopter. The trio make their way to the roads where they steal a vehicle to get away from the police. The trio than drive back to Franklin's house after losing the cops. Mission Objectives *Go to the Ammu-Nation. *Buy a Pump Shotgun with a flashlight attachment. *Go to the warehouse. *Flee the shooting at the warehouse. *Lose the police. *Return to Franklin's House. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 60%. *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with a headshot. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. *Time - Complete within 10:30. Aftermath Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta descended in to a violent shootout, leaving several gang members dead and police confused as to what has caused these recent upserge in extreme gang crime. The dead mostly seemed to be affiliated with the notorious Ballas gang. If this was an internecine struggle between different "sets" within the gang, or part of the Balllas eternal struggle with The Families, or a falling out with another of the city's many street gangs, is at this point unclear. The LSPD called for additional funding to look into the program and potentially restart some of their long since discredited anti-gang programs. Vinewood has applied for the movie rights to yesterday's events." Lifeinvader Posts *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "Whats this about you saying i set you up? Keep runnin your mouth like that you gonna take a fall." *Lamar Davis - "Me, you and Stretch back in business! CGF makin it count baby!" *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "That shit at the warehouse today that's what happens when you try to be something you're not. Don't try to run before you can walk especially in shoes that you aint big enough to fill yet." Bleeter Posts *@recyclehugo17 - "omfg insane shootout at the warehouse in rogers junkyard guy here says its ballas and families shit again sum wars never end." Trivia * Cutscenes from this mission first appeared in the second trailer of GTA V, and later in Franklin's character trailer. *While Franklin, Lamar and Stretch are going to the warehouse, Franklin says that he has a feeling that this is gonna be one of that drug deals that always end up wrong, this could be a reference to the GTA tradition of always making any deals that happens in the storyline end up wrong. * This is the first mission in the game in which it is required to destroy a helicopter. It is also the first mission which allows the player to kill police officers. * The driver can be spared if the player steals the car before Stretch shoots him. * If you already have the pump-shotgun when going to the gun store Lamar tells you "get your shotgun a flashlight modification". If you don't have the shotgun already, Lamar will tell you to "get a pump-shotgun with the flashlight modification".Or if you have shotgun with flashlight modification Lamar will tell to buy any weapon or armour. * At the beginning of the mission, Lamar and Strech will talk about Franklin's haircut (if he hadn't gotten a haircut yet). This also happens in the mission Reposession. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission The Long Stretch|The Long Stretch Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V